Many empirical studies have found that individuals with a behavioral health disorder(s) incur a variety of personal problems and sometimes impose costly externalities on others. Given the need for current and nationally representative information on the type and cost of economic consequences associated with alcohol abuse and dependence, this research application will analyze Wave 1 of the National Epidemiologic Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions (NESARC) to accomplish the following four aims: 1. Estimate the effects of alcohol use disorders on labor market performance including employment status, labor supply, occupation, and personal income; 2. Estimate the effects of alcohol use disorders on criminal activity including vandalizing, shoplifting, aggravated assault, physical harm, any illegal activity, and victimization; 3. Estimate the effects of alcohol use disorders on health services utilization including emergency room episodes, injuries requiring medical care, inpatient hospital episodes, and inpatient hospital days; 4. Develop policy, clinical, and research recommendations for addressing the economic impact of alcohol use disorders in the U.S. The proposed secondary analysis of the NESARC has important policy implications, public health relevance, and research significance because little current information is available on a broad range of adverse economic consequences associated with alcohol use disorders. Such information is crucial for policy makers, alcohol abuse prevention and treatment personnel, employers, criminal justice agencies, and health care providers as they consider and decide on implementing alcohol interventions. Additional policy and public health value of these findings is linked with the social cost literature and national alcohol policy. The methods and findings can be used to assess the potential social cost of alcohol abuse and dependence in the areas of employment, crime, and health services utilization. These methods can also be used as a component of an economic evaluation of alcohol abuse interventions. Finally, the research significance is high because few studies have used contemporary research methods and data to estimate the economic effects of alcohol use and abuse.